FNAF Maria and the animatronics book 2: Maria's death
by Wolflover20177
Summary: Life is great now Maria and the animatronics are best friends and Foxy is no longer out of order. But sadly for Maria it doesn't stay that way and results in a painful death that changes her life forever. I recommend not to read unless you have read the first book FNAF Maria and the animatronics book 1: Foxy's return. Beta read by Seluerekim
1. Chapter 1 Back at school part 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day Maria started school again and the day Josh got his haircut. It was about time that he did since it started getting a bit long for his liking. Maria was up already as she couldn't wait for school and she had cocoa pops for breakfast. Mum placed Maria's new school clothes on the table for her to bring upstairs and washed some dishes.

"Maria make sure you have everything ready for school as you don't want to forget something on your first day back," Mum reminded her as she always forgets something and phones mum to bring it into school.

"I will," replied Maria and she thought she could hear a song playing down in the basement that she had shown to the animatronics whilst watching YouTube. She never thought they would attempt to sing it though.

 **[Chorus]**

 **Let's Try to make it right**

 **Don't wanna start a fight**

 **And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright**

 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.**

 **[verse]**

 **Hey there how you doin'**

 **Nice to meet cha'**

 **Are you new in town**

 **Don't think i've seen you before**

 **It's great to see new faces around**

 **And if you like it I can give a tour**

 **Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors**

 **There's no escape but then who would want to leave**

 **It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe**

 **I'm so glad to have another member of the band**

 **you're one of us now so let me take you by the hand.**

 **But what is that I spy with my robotic eye**

 **I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy**

 **maybe he isn't everything that he seems**

 **time to investigate what's underneath the seams**

 **[Chorus x2]**

 **Let's Try to make it right**

 **Don't wanna start a fight**

 **And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright**

 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.**

 **[Bridge]**

 **Oh I'll take you away**

 **to our enchanted land of play**

 **[verse 2]**

 **Forgive me for being suspicious**

 **Mischief's not on my brain**

 **We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe**

 **Its not that we don't trust you**

 **We do we love you too**

 **It's just here at freddy's we have a few rules**

 **And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts**

 **We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts**

 **Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I**

 **But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy**

 **[Bridge]**

 **In this world we play**

 **We hope that you will stay**

 **And we will throw a most electrifying soiree**

 **Formal attire is required for you to take part**

 **You've got some skin that needs removing before we start**

 **[chorus x4]**

 **Lets Try to make it right**

 **Don't wanna start a fight**

 **And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright**

 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.**

Probably the animatronics trying to learn the song, thought Maria finishing off her breakfast. Maria then went upstairs with her clothes and put them on but to brighten up the look, she wore a headband with a bright, plastic flower attached to it.

She then brushed her teeth and met the animatronics in her room. "Hi looking forward to go to school, well I think that is what it's called," asked Bonnie.

"Yes I am looking forward to going to school!" answered Maria ", And great singing you were doing earlier."

"Thanks. We are trying to learn the song you showed us on YouTube," Bonnie thanked her and they sat in silence for a minute. Maria could tell that something was wrong so she tried to use her mind reading power. They don't want me to go to school, Maria said in her head. "It's okay guys, I will be back by 3:45," Maria tried to reassure them but they didn't seem any happier.

"It's just that we will miss you during the day even though we perform show's around that time and did you just use your mind reading power on us?" asked Freddy

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you about that power but you knew anyway so I didn't bother," replied Maria brushing her hand down her hair to smooth it down. "Well how did you get the power because we have been wondering for ages," questioned Chica finally speaking up.

"Well I got it after saving Mangle from the two kids and repairing him so that's probably how I got it," explained Maria and she started packing her school stuff in her dark-pink rucksack as it was ten minutes until she had to go. "So what do you usually learn at school," asked Bonnie fiddling with Maria's pen trying to work out how the tip of the pen goes in and out.

"Well usually how to write, read and draw stuff. Those are the main things we learn. There are others but they are a bit more confusing and i haven't got time to explain," answered Maria

She finally got it off him and had to go down downstairs to put her school shoes on, not being able to say goodbye to the animatronics properly as she had to rush. Maria and Josh got everything ready and headed out of the door to mum's beetle.

 **Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 back at school part 2

Chapter 2

Maria arrived at school at 8:53 and met up with Jessica to walk to their first lesson which was English. They sat at a desk next to each other and waited for Miss Woods to arrive but like always, she was late by 10 minutes.

"If she keeps this up she won't be a teacher for long," whispered Jessica making sure that the teacher didn't hear what she said.

"I agree," murmured Maria back as she got her English book, pencil case and planner out. Miss Woods grabbed a whiteboard pen and wrote the title and date up on the board. "Okay children, write the title and date down in your books and then we can start the lesson," Miss Woods greeted them. Maria found English as boring as it usually is and was glad when the lesson was over.

Maria packed her English stuff away and headed to French with Jessica where Mr Thompson waited for everyone to arrive. "So I hope you guys have had a good holiday but now you need to get back into the way we behave at school," Mr Thomson told the class to quiet them down. "So today we are going to learn different places in town."

Maria's favourite lesson has always been languages and she loved learning different languages but her favourite one to learn is French. When the lesson ended, Jessica and Maria went to the canteign to buy a cookie for a snack.

"So how are the animatronics," asked Jessica.

"Well they are a little upset that I'm at school for most of the day but other than that they are fine," replied Maria finishing the last of her cookie. "They will get over it in a couple of days," said Jessica but Maria wasn't so sure. Even though they were robots, it seems like they have feelings and change can effect a person's feelings a lot for different amounts of time.

"They might but then they kind of seem like they won't," answered Maria checking what lesson they have next.

"They are just robots, they don't have feelings," said Jessica texting her mum about forgetting her PE kit. Maria headed off to science by herself as Jessica was going to a different class than her.

Maria settled herself down next to Anna and waited for Miss Rivers to come in. "Hi kids, hope you all and a good holiday. Now let's start the lesson," Miss Rivers said to the class and handed out some sheets to complete for their revision. The time went quickly and Maria walked with Anna to Drama and Jessica went to her History class.

Mr Cook entered the class carrying his laptop and then placed it down on his desk before starting the lesson. "Now everyone, you need to sit in a big circle and please be quiet whilst doing it," He instructed the class and they obeyed immediately.

Finally it was lunch so Jessica, Anna and Maria bought sandwiches from the canteign and sat at a table. "My mum said that maybe in the weekend, you guys can come for the day and we could go to the cinema or just stay at home and do stuff," Jessica told Maria and Anna.

"Sorry Jess but my parents need me to stay home with my brother to look after him whilst they are out this weekend so I can't come unless it's the weekend after," said Maria.

"I can come though as I have no plans this weekend!" exclaimed Anna and when they all finished, they headed to the library to read their books. "OMG just finished this book that has a huge cliff hanger at the end and they don't have the next book of the series in this library. Annoying," Jessica said and she had to choose a different book instead.

"Can anyone tell me what condensation is as I have already forgotten," asked Anna who was doing her homework instead of reading.

"Pay more attention to science Anna. It is when a gas turns to a liquid," replied Maria annoyed as Anna never pays any attention in class. "Thanks Maria and I just find science so boring that it is hard to pay attention to it," explained Anna finishing off the last question. The bell rang and they walked to History.

"Okay class today you will be doing your history test based on medieval towns so when you get the sheet you can start the test and remember, no talking or else you get an after school detention," announced Miss Lake. Maria got the paper and began her test.

At the end Miss Lake took the test papers back and they left when the bell rang. Mum picked her up and then picked Josh up to go and get his cut. Maria read whilst Josh was having his hair cut to make the time go quicker. "Maria do you like my new hairstyle," josh asked as he showed Maria his haircut.

"I think it looks great," replied Maria.

"Thanks!" Josh thanked her and they went home to the pizzeria. She immediately went to check on the animatronics which were probably in that small room. "Hi guys, I'm back," Maria greeted them when she found them in the small room talking about tomorrow's show. Except Foxy who was happily fiddling with his hook.

"Hi Maria!" they chorused and laughed at that moment. They all looked very happy to see her as if she had been gone for a whole week "Anyone want to hang around in my room for a while?" Maria asked them and they all nodded so she lead them up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Maria am I allowed to show Bonnie guitar hero," questioned Josh popping his head through the door. Bonnie would love that game, thought Maria.

"Yes sure if Bonnie wants to come," answered Maria and Bonnie followed Josh to his bedroom where they played guitar hero for over an hour. Maria just watched stuff on her tablet with the remaining animatronics and all the videos were hilarious so they laughed a lot.

Chica went downstairs to prepare a pizza for Maria and her family. Whilst Chica was cooking, Maria was helping Freddy and Bonnie, who was finally off of guitar hero, learn a song they heard on YouTube so they could maybe perform it to the kids. Chica set the food onto the table where everyone, except the animatronics, sat at the table waiting patiently.

Soon, everyone tucked in on Chica's pizza. "Thanks Chica," Maria said to Chica and the chicken animatronic looked happy.

"You're welcome," Chica replied to the compliment and collected all of the dishes and placed them beside the sink for mum to wash. Maria had to get ready for bed as it was 7:34 and she had to be in bed by 8 o'clock.

When she had done everything, she went to say goodnight to the animatronics and then mum tucked her into bed.

"Night Maria," mum whispered.

"Night," whispered Maria back.

The lights went out and she fell fast asleep.

 **Thx for reading!**

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3 Going to camp

Chapter 3

Maria had just realised that today, all of her class, well most of her class, were going for a three day camping trip when she woke up at 7:00 in the morning. She had completely forgotten until now. Better get my stuff ready, Maria thought and she jumped out of bed to pack her stuff. It took half an hour to pack everything for the trip.

Freddy popped his head through the door to see what was going on as he could hear banging coming from the room. Maria turned towards him when she noticed someone was at the door.

"Hi Freddy! What do you want?" Maria asked him.

"Um I was just seeing what was going on since you were banging around the place a second ago," Freddy replied entering Maria's room. "Well I was just packing as I'm staying away from home for three days," Maria explained folding her clothes and putting them neatly in the suitcase. Freddy's ears suddenly went down. "It's only three days." She tried to reassure him but it didn't work.

"Okay I will just go and tell the others," mumbled Freddy and he left the room. She felt sorry for him but she had no choice but to go. She went to the downstairs kitchen to get some cereal but the four animatronics came in with sad looks on their faces.

"Guys it's okay, I'm just gonna be gone for a few days and I will be back before you know it," Maria tried to persuade them but none of the animatronics behaviour changed.

"We are going to miss you a lot even though it's only three days," Bonnie finally said, which broke the silence.

"Well we hope you enjoy your time out and don't mind us. We'll be okay soon enough when we get used to you being gone a lot more," Chica told her and then gave her a big hug. Then all the other animatronics gathered round and gave a big group hug.

"Okay well bye and see you in three days as we have to go and get ready to perform," Freddy said and waved goodbye. All the other animatronics did the same and they headed out to prepare for performing. Maria finished the last of her cereal and then headed upstairs to get dressed in the appropriate clothing for the trip.

"Maria have you got your stuff packed for the trip or have you forgotten about it," Mum asked as she entered Maria's room to check if her stuff is packed. "I've got everything ready but I'm a little worried about the animatronics," answered Maria and she sat down on her bed.

"Why?" questioned mum.

"Well they are sad because I'm going away for three days," replied Maria and Mum just looked a bit confused.

"Dear they are fine, they are only robots. They don't have feelings," Mum explained but Maria did not believe her. They seemed so sad when she saw them in the kitchen and they even admitted that they were going to miss her when she was away.

"But Mum, when I was in the kitchen they came in looking really sad," Maria said hoping not to start one of those arguments about one silly thing. "Well I'm sure they will be alright so you don't have to worry," Mum answered and then left Maria to sort her stuff out.

It was now ten minutes before she had to go so she grabbed her suitcase and dragged it down the stairs. Soon after, Maria got her trainers on and they went to Mum's car. Her stuff was put in the boot and she sat down in the car. Unfortunately, Josh had to sit right next to her as some of her stuff was laid on his seat. It was going to be the most annoying car journey ever!

Josh chatted all the way to school so she just ignored him which made him angry but it was better than having to talk about stupid little things. Once there, she gave Mum a big hug and kiss and gave Josh a not so big hug. Jessica came and together, with their suitcases, they walked into their form where everyone was wondering around the classroom chatting.

Anna greeted them and they had a chat about how exciting the trip was going to be. Miss Honey entered the room and everyone sat in their places. "Okay children, let's do the register then head out to the coaches," Miss Honey told them and she quickly went through the register.

Everyone got up and went in a long line. They quietly walked outside to not interrupt the other classes and then went in the coach and Anna, Jessica and Maria sat in a row of three seats on the right. "OMG I'm so excited! I can't wait til we get there!" exclaimed Anna texting her Mum on her phone.

"Me too! I can't believe I forgot about it until this morning!" replied Maria in an excited tone.

"You forgot! How can you forget?" Jessica asked looking shocked. Maria shrugged her shoulders and then played fly like a bird on her tablet that she sneaked into her suitcase although she would not be able to play on it at the place they were staying.

The coach engine started and they were soon off. It would take an hour to get to the campsite so the three girls made themselves comfortable. On the way Jessica and Maria took lots of selfies on Maria's phone. Anna joined in a couple of minutes after they began. Maria edited the images on her editing photos app.

She made sure Jessica got a moustache and Anna had scribbles all over her face which she soon rubbed out as it did not look cool. Jessica edited Maria's face by making her eyes blood red and made Maria have fangs.

"Look Maria, you are now a vampire!" giggled Jessica. Maria laughed with her as the eyes looked hilarious. Anna had a peek and laughed for ten minutes without stopping but was hushed by the teacher when she became too loud.

For the last 20 minutes, they played truth or dare but they all chose truth because there was not much dares they can do on a bus. "So Maria, do you fancy any boy in school or outside school and if you do then who?" questioned Jessica and Maria blushed. She kind of had a crush on Tyler but has never told anyone.

"Um I kinda have a crush on Tyler but don't tell anyone," Murmured Maria making sure that no one except Jessica and Anna heard what she said. The two other girls burst out with laughter but stopped when they saw the embarrassed look on Maria's face.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Jessica reassured Maria. Soon the bus stopped outside the campsite and everyone took their seatbelts off. They had to wait until the teacher allowed them to stand up and make their way out of the coach. Outside, Miss Honey took the register to make sure that everyone was here and no one was missing. The whole class followed Miss on a muddy path and into a large field where they were going to camp.

"A perfect place to camp!" Miss Honey announced.

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4 First night

Chapter 4

The entire class looked at the open field. It was covered in daisies and buttercups but it had plenty of room for all the tents they had to set up. Maria looked across at the field and thought it was quite pretty. "I was hoping that we were going to camp at a less muddy place and one that actually has stuff to do," complained Oliver like he does with everything.

"I agree," agreed Sarah, a girl that Maria dislikes a lot as she makes fun of her with some friends.

"You two stop complaining!" Miss told them and they kept silent after that warning. "Now we should probably collect sticks to make our fire and set up the tents after." There were 10 tents to share between 30 people so they all got into three's to go and collect sticks together and set up the tents together.

Unfortunately, the teacher chose the groups and Maria had to share a tent with Sarah and Jade. Jade was just as bad as Sarah which was going to make the whole camping experience stressful.

The children went to go and explore around in the woods to find sticks and dry plants to go in the fire they were going to make. Whilst Maria was collecting sticks, she had a sudden thought. She could summon the animatronics just to hang around with for ten minutes or so.

She summoned them when she found an area far away from anyone else. "Hi Maria, um where are we?" said Freddy in an uncertain tone.

"Outside in the woods near the place my class are camping," answered Maria and Freddy looked around at the woods in wonder "This is the first time I've ever been outside!" exclaimed Bonnie getting all excited.

"Shhhh, we are close to my class so we have got to be quiet," Maria warned him and he immediately went silent.

"Sorry Maria I'm just so excited about being outside for the first time," apologized Bonnie and Maria giggled quietly. She did not realise that the animatronics act this childish. "Why did you summon us? Is something wrong?" Asked Freddy

"No I just wanted to talk to you guys," Maria replied quietly and watched Foxy fiddle with a small branch attached to a tree.

"Oh I see, well what did you want to talk about?" Freddy mumbled as they heard voices in the distance. Everyone froze until the voices faded away "I don't know," whispered Maria sitting on a large rock and brushed her hands through her hair to make sure there were no plants in it.

"I know, why don't you tell us about what you have done since you have left," suggested Chica.

"I didn't do much today. All I did was talk and take pictures with my friends Anna and Jessica and made them look silly," answered Maria and she looked at the animatronics. They were staring at something so she turned to see Anna and Jessica standing there. "Uh Lass I think we have a bit of company," muttered Foxy. Anna started running off but then Jessica grabbed her.

"Anna just let Maria explain before you go running off to tell anybody," Jessica told Anna making sure she doesn't run off

Anna got out of Jessica's grip and looked at Maria "What the hell is going on! Where did the animatronics come from?" Anna questioned and Maria bit her lip.

"Well um it's hard to explain. The animatronics have magical powers and if I do something bad I get a curse and if I do something good I get a blessing which in my case is a magical power. Well I actually have two which is summoning the animatronics wherever I want whenever I want and mind reading. Please don't tell anyone. Jessica already knew though and she kept the secret really well," explained Maria and Anna just looked at her in a strange way.

"Wait did you say you also have the power of mind reading because if you do then can you read my mind," Anna said and Maria nodded. She looked into Anna's mind. "You are thinking about strawberry laces. Strange thing to think of," Maria stated and Anna just laughed.

"Okay I think I need to send the animatronics back as there is a high risk in someone spotting them," Maria mumbled and the animatronics waved goodbye before Maria sent them back to the pizzeria using her power.

"Okay so why did you tell Jessica and not me?" Anna broke the silence.

"Because you are not very good at keeping secrets," answered Maria and Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Not good at keeping secrets? I'm a pro at it!" Anna joked around and Jessica laughed her head off. Sarah and Jade came to see what all the commotion was about. "Maria you're supposed to be helping us collect twigs, not mess around with your friends," mentioned Jade and Maria sighed.

"Sorry guys, I have to go and help Jade and Sarah collect twigs," Maria said and then followed Jade and Sarah through the bracken. They found an area full of twigs and grabbed as much as possible before walking back to camp to drop them off.

"Okay Maria, Sarah and Jade. Can you please grab the other groups as we have enough sticks now," asked Miss Honey so the girls ran off into the woods to grab the other groups. When all groups returned, they were allowed to set up the tents. After a couple of attempts, Maria's group got their tent up and settled down to have some snacks that their parents packed up in their bags.

Maria had a tuna sandwich with a banana and a yogurt. She sat down next to Anna and Jessica and started to eat.

"So um how was collecting sticks with Sarah and Jade," Jessica asked and Maria shrugged.

"Well we didn't say anything to each other, we just got on with it," replied Maria finishing off the last bit of her Tuna sandwich. The girls finished their snacks and then played i spy.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T," Anna went first and Maria already knew the answer but didn't say anything to let Jessica have a guess. "I've just realised that Maria will know the answer right away so its kinda unfair in some ways, you know, she will get it right every time," pointed out Jessica.

"Oh yes because of her little gift, so Maria what is it?" questioned Anna.

"Um I think it is a Thistle," Answered Maria and looked at Anna to give them the answer.

"It is a Thistle, maybe we should play something else which doesn't include Maria mind reading," Murmured Anna so anyone else, other than Jessica and Maria, could not hear what she said.

"What about we do our secret language and just talk about things. People won't be able to understand us and we can annoy them by speaking it!" suggested Jessica.

"O-nay ay-way," Anna disagreed with Jessica. Maria shook her head and Jessica looked disappointed.

"You just spoke it then so why would you speak it then and then not want to speak it in a conversation," asked Jessica and Anna just shrugged her shoulders. "I did it to annoy you," explained Anna and Maria giggled a little.

Jessica checked her watch and it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. In the end, they decided just to talk about how their holidays went and what they did. This lasted until 6 o'clock when the sun was beginning to set.

"Okay kids, I am giving each of you a sheet with a list of foods you can have to eat so tick your choice and hand it back into me," Miss said to the class and then handed out sheets to everyone. There were only four choices: Chicken soup, pot noodles, a burger or a hotdog. Maria ticked off the Chicken soup and then handed the sheet to Miss.

"Whilst we wait for our meals to be ready I thought maybe you guys can do what you want as long as you don't get hurt and stay in this area," Miss told them and then they went off. Maria, Jessica and Anna stayed sat where they are.

"So what did you tick off Maria and Jessica?" asked Anna.

"The same as you because I don't fancy having any of the others on the list," Maria replied reading Anna's mind again.

"Well I went for pot noodles and can you tell me what you guys have chosen because I can't read minds like Maria," Jessica said picking leaves out of her hair. "We chose Chicken Soup," replied Anna.

Miss called everyone for dinner and they sat around the campfire which Miss Honey had just lit to eat. Maria's soup was really good and took no time at all to finish. "Maria as you have finished, please can you help me by washing up your bowl next to the toilets where there is this sink made for people to wash up their dishes," asked Miss Honey and Maria obeyed.

She walked up to the toilets and found the sink that people used to clean dishes and started to clean the bowl she had used. Before any more of the class arrived, she strolled back down the hill and into camp.

Once everyone had washed up everything, they sorted out the sleeping bags in each tent as they were going to sleep early. Everyone said goodnight and went inside their group's tent. Maria's sleeping bag was at one end near the entrance whilst Sarah and Jade lay together on the other side.

Maria slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Sorry I took so long to update! Thx for reading!**

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5 Bear attack

Chapter 5

It was a cold morning and Maria woke up shivering so she took her coat out of her suitcase and put it on. Sarah and Jade were still fast asleep on the other side of the tent. She walked out of the tent and looked around the camp. Everyone was asleep so she went back inside and snuggled inside her sleeping bag for warmth.

It took a couple of hours before a few people were wandering outside. Maria went outside and saw Jessica sitting on a rock so she bounded up to her. "Morning Jess! How well did you sleep last night?" Maria greeted her best friend.

"Better than I thought I was going to. How was sleeping with Sarah and Jade?" replied Jessica.

"They would not go anywhere near me in the tent but I had a nice sleep," answered Maria and Jessica giggled.

"Well who would want to be near those two? Anyway what should we do since Miss is still sleeping in her tent and there's no point in going back to bed?" asked Jessica and Maria thought for a moment.

"Um how about we just talk about things you know," suggested Maria.

"Alright then what shall we talk about?" asked Jessica.

"Uh just about how our holidays have been since we hardly saw each other and didn't really talk about how they went," said Maria and Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, How has your relationship changed with the animatronics changed since the birthday party and what happened with that beautiful necklace of yours?" Jessica started the subject.

"They always want to be around me and get sad when I'm not around. It's strange but it's nice to know they care and I like to keep my necklace safe as it's so precious to me," replied Maria "What did you do in the holidays when I wasn't around?"

"Mostly go to water parks and hang out with my friends like Sky and Daisy and just do fun activities," explained Jessica. Miss Honey came out of her tent and yawned before walking up to Maria and Jessica.

"Could you wake up the others and tell them to get ready and I think you need to as well," asked Miss Honey.

"Yes Miss," Maria and Jessica chorused and went to all the tents to wake everyone up. For some it was hard since they disliked each other a lot but after they finished Maria and Jessica went back to their tents to get ready themselves.

Once everyone was out of their tents and sat around in a circle, Miss Honey started to explain their first activity. "So you've got to find at least five of these flowers in this book before you come back to camp to do the next activity so go now and have fun!"

Everyone was allowed to pick their own groups of three to work in so Maria chose to work with Jessica and Anna. They headed out into the woods and went far away from everyone else so Maria could summon the animatronics to help them since it was their day off performing.

"Hey guys do you want to help us pick flowers?" asked Maria when the animatronics appeared.

"Will anyone catch us? We know what happened last time," answered Freddy. Maria thought for a second. It was quite risky when anyone could be anywhere but then it would be nice for the animatronics to be outside for a while.

"I'm sure no one will. They are all far away from here and me, Jessica and Anna made sure of that," Maria reassured Freddy which seemed to have worked.

"So we have to help collect flowers?" questioned Bonnie and Maria nodded.

"But not just any type, we need to collect the ones in this book," explained Jessica showing the animatronic the pictures of the flowers they need to collect. Foxy had already started looking around the small area for some flowers but all that was around was bushes and trees.

"Um let's go further away in the forest to see if there are and Doc leaves around cause they are very common around forests and it's one of the plants we're looking for," suggested Anna. They started strolling deeper into the woods with the animatronics following nervously looking around for other children that could be around.

Suddenly there was a loud ARRROURRUGGGG! Noise. Maria looked at the animatronics but they were all shaking their heads. So if they didn't do then who did? A bear jumped out of the bushes and it wasn't a cute bear like Freddy it was a real live wild bear. Freddy punched the bear in the face the bear roared in agony. The bear tackles Freddy and Bonnie hits the bear in the head with his guitar.

Foxy lunged forward at the bear and started clawing the bear with his hook and Chica body slams the bear. The bear eventually passes out and the gang keeps moving. "Wow you guys that was amazing!" Said Maria

"Yeah that was awesome thanks you guys." Said Jessica

Freddy smiled and said " Let's keep looking for those flowers ok?" Jessica and Maria nodded in agreement.

They came across a clearing with lots of plants and herbs scattered around the place. Jessica found a bunch of Doc leaves clumped together and picked one to bring with them back when they had all of the flowers.

"Uh how many different types of flowers are there?" asked Foxy looking closely at some bracken with fascination.

"Lots of different types but I'm not quite sure how many," replied Maria and they carried on in the woods to look for wild garlic which was the next one to find. Foxy bent down to examine the plant which looked just like the one they were looking for.

"Is this it?" questioned Foxy and Jessica looked at the plant he was pointing to.

"Yes it is! Well done Foxy!" praised Jessica as she picked the Wild Garlic herb.

"What's the next flower we need to find?" asked Bonnie and Maria looked inside the book.

"We need to find a buttercup but they're in more exposed area's so we need to be careful," She told them and they carried on their search around the place.

They came to a halt when just outside the trees, there was an open field filled with flowers like Buttercups, Poppies and Daises which were the last three flowers they needed to collect so Anna went straight into the field to pick them.

"Okay I think we should send you guys back so me, Anna and Jess can go back to Miss to say that we are finished," Maria said to the animatronics but they looked sad.

"Could we meet you in your dream perhaps tonight," asked Foxy and Maria nodded.

"Okay then bye guys and I will see you tonight," Maria, Anna and Jessica waved to the animatronics before they disappeared completely. It was a twenty minute walk back to camp and when they arrived, they were relieved.

"Hi Miss we got all of our five flowers," Jessica called to Miss.

"Oh well done girls, you were quick! Are you ready for the next task?" Miss Honey greeted them.

"Yes we are. What is the next task?" replied Maria.

"For the next task you are going to answer these questions on this sheet," Miss explained and passed them a sheet of paper with the questions on. The girls went and sat down, once Maria got a pen out of her bag, to answer the questions.

The first five were simple but the others got harder and harder as they went on.

"What does make the leaves of a plant green?" questioned Jessica.

"Uh because the cells of a plant contain chloroplasts which are green but i might be wrong," answered Maria but Jessica wrote down the answer anyway because no one could think of any other reason.

"Alright we finished all the questions! Let's go tell Miss that we've finished," exclaimed Jessica and she brought the sheet to Miss Honey who checked it and they got all the answers correct.

"Well done you three, you work really well together and you've done all of your tasks so I think it's time to reward you with lunch. You have a choice of different sandwiches and baguettes," congratulate Miss Honey and showed the girls what choice they have for lunch. They sat down on the grass to eat.

Maria had a tuna baguette, Jessica had a cheese sandwich and Anna had a ham and cheese baguette. Just as they finished, a group of other girls arrived at camp with the five flowers they had to find.

 **Sorry for taking so long to do a chapter, I will try to be quicker next time and Seluerekim is now beta reading the story! Thx for reading!**


	6. Authors note!

**Hey I'm so sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter but since I cannot use my laptop for two weeks it's kinda hard to do writing but I am planning for the next chapter to be out next Wednesday but I can't promise anything so thanks for being patient and hopefully a new chapter will be out soon!**

 **~wolflover20155**


	7. Chapter 6 climbing trees

Chapter 6

Maria watched the group of girls do the same process her group did. She was hoping no one else had been attacked by the bear like her group was. If the animatronics weren't there she, Jessica and Anna would have been dead.

"What should we do now since all I can think of is sit, talk and get bored," asked Maria and Anna grinned.

"I know! We can sit, talk and get bored!" Anna joked and Maria laughed.

"Really Anna? How about we ask if we can help Miss Honey with something," suggested Jessica.

"Yeah good idea, let's go," Maria said and lead Jessica and Anna to Miss Honey. "Miss, do you have any jobs we can do? Since we're pretty bored."

"Um well you can help me by cleaning up the dirty dishes but other than that I have no other suggestions," replied Miss Honey.

"We will do that then,"

The girls spent a couple of hours cleaning everyone's dishes whilst everyone returned with all the flowers they needed to find. Once all of that was done everyone sat in a semi circle to hear what they're doing next.

"Okay kids, as a treat for working so hard this morning on finding those flowers, I shall give you a treat and that is you can do anything you want around camp or go and wander in the woods for the rest of the afternoon but if you're going into the woods, please be back at 5 o'clock," announced Miss Honey "Okay now you can go and do whatever."

Maria went back with Jessica and Anna to where they were sat. "I don't think I want to go back into that woods knowing there are bears," Jessica said.

"Me neither if the animatronics weren't there we would've had no chance against it," agreed Anna and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Hmm maybe if we do decide to go into the woods I could summon them again," pointed out Maria but Anna and Jessica shook their heads in disagreement.

"I think it's too risky to summon them in the woods wherever cus you never know when someone is watching and you don't want anyone to know do you?" Jessica told Maria.

"I guess so...I just really miss them," Maria sighed.

"I know you do. How about we try to climb those trees," Jessica pointed to a bunch of trees inside camp. "They look easy."

Maria and Jessica agreed and the three girls walked to the trees. Jessica has always been a pro at climbing trees and rocks so this would be easy for her.

"You go first Maria since I've never seen you climb before," challenged Jessica and Maria walked and stopped beside the tree. She grabbed hold of the branches and pulled herself up into the tree with no problems. It was only the getting higher part that she hated. Maria started climbing higher into the tree until she got to the very top and looked down at Jessica and Anna.

"Well done Maria now climb down!" called Anna and Maria slowly made her way down and jumped out of the tree.

It was now Anna's turn but she was more of a careful and less daring person than Jessica and Maria. "Go on Anna you can do it!" praised Jessica and Anna climbed into the tree slowly and headed up until she was at the top. It took her twenty minutes, according to Jessica's watch.

Once Anna was down Jessica headed up into the tree and climbed it very quickly and back down again.

"Okay now what should we do, we still have like more than five hours!" asked Anna.

"Hmm maybe it won't do any harm if we go into the woods for a little while..."

 **5 hours later...**

Everyone sat around the campfire in a semi circle waiting for the teacher.

"Now we are all here we can do our next activity before dinner, we are going to do a quiz on our knowledge of plants so I will hand you all a piece of paper and we'll get started!" Miss Honey handed out a piece of paper to everyone and read out ten questions which everyone had to write the answers on the paper.

They marked their questions as Miss read out all of the answers and Maria's group got 10/10 since Anna was very smart about plants.

It was now dinner and Maria had a burger and chips, Jessica had some noodles and Anna had a pasty with chips. As soon as everyone was done, Miss called out different groups to toast some marshmallows on the campfire and since Maria, Jessica and Anna did all the washing, they got to go first. Maria loved melting marshmallows.

"Mmm these marshmallows are tasty!" exclaimed Anna stuffing a whole marshmallow in her mouth.

"They sure are!" agreed Maria also stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth and Jessica laughed.

"Well we should be going to bed now Maria, night!" Anna said when she finished and dragged Jessica with her to the tent to go to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Maria decided to sleep too. She said goodnight and walked off to her tent and got dressed into her pyjamas. She snuggled into bed and a closed her eyes and tried to summon the animatronics.

Maria saw the animatronics standing in front of her in what seemed a blank world.

"Hey so how was the rest of the day? Any bear attacks?" asked Bonnie hugging Maria.

"Um no and i'm glad not," Replied Maria struggling under Bonnie's grip.

"Well it's nice to actually talk to you without knowing anyone is around that could catch us," Freddy pointed out "Now what do you want to talk about?"

 **Well here is the chapter a bit earlier than planned. It's a bit rushed cus i only had three hours to complete it and if i didn't i would've had to wait two weeks to post the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading!**

 **~wolflover20155**


	8. Chapter 7 back home!

Chapter 7

 **Wow three or more chapters to go until the big finish…..i have been busy recently but I promise to keep updating quicker because I have this new story in store for you guys when this and FNAF: Our first breath is complete! Now the new story is yet another fnaf story but I am not going to overload myself with stories cus two is hard enough! Now I have a few reviews I am going to answer because it's hard to ignore them as they're guest reviews. Here they are:**

 **Emily Delatorre:**

Make more chapters. How does Maria die? Did she get a curse? I'm curious!

 _Well you'll find out….but I can tell you it's not a curse….or is it!? ;)_

 **Crazakitty:**

Segestion: wen Maria dies can she haunt the Pizzaria with her friends too.

 _Hmm very good suggestion but my idea is kind've similar and I'm going to stick with it but cool idea! :)_

 **Now time to begin the** _ **long**_ **((well fairly long)) chapter! Thanks for being patient!**

Maria woke up and stretched as her usual routine. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and everyone was still sound asleep but Maria could not force herself back to sleep so she went outside to see if anyone else was up at a ridiculous time. _Hmm maybe I should go find something to do_ Maria thought to herself and she tiptoed back to bed so no one would hear her. Jade began to stir and then woke up which made Maria slightly nervous. "Ugh Maria why are you up so early!? Go back to sleep!" Moaned Jade before falling back to sleep just as fast as she woke up.

Maria just lay on her sheets staring at nothing, thinking of what to do at such an early time. Suddenly, a thought came into her head. She got her suitcase and quietly unzipped it which annoyingly, took a while due to it being reasonably old. Inside were a few bits of clothing and a sketchbook with a set of pencils. She grabbed them and placed the sketchbook on her lap to draw something. The first thing that came into her head was…the animatronics. It was hard to forget them now they were so close to her like best friends. She was surprised how much her relationship with the animatronics had grown in such a short amount of time. Maria started sketching an outline of Foxy with her 2B pencil trying not to rush like she usually did and get all the details right. The eyes were the biggest struggle though.

It took an hour to complete the whole picture, including the colouring, and after that Maria was relieved to have finally done. The only problem now was that it was only 5:14 meaning she had to find something else to entertain her for an hour or so. It didn't take long for Maria to find her tablet hidden amongst her clothes which she had totally forgot about until now and so she got it out and played a few games until it was 6:30am, the time a few people might be up wandering around camp in groups or lazing around in the tents on their devices. Maria headed outside and saw Jessica and Anna sat talking on the log they used as a chair.

Maria bounded up to them "Uh hey! What's up?" she greeted them and they turned to face her with smile son their faces.

"We are discussing what to do when we get back today at 5pm," replied Jessica turning back to Anna who was nodding. Maria widened her eyes as she totally forgot that they were going home today. A wide smile crept onto her face at the thought of being back with the animatronics in her parent's pizzeria. "Omg I totally forgot about that! Well I'll be back at the pizzeria with the animatronics doing what we do every day when I'm at home," mentioned Maria and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You're always with the animatronics nowadays since the gift's you've received from them," pointed out Jessica and Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Because they are my friends and friends like to stick together. How long have you two been up?" answered Maria.

"Hmm…probably since 6 o'clock, what time have you been up since?"

"I've been up since 4 o'clock. I just could not sleep no matter how hard I tried so instead I did some drawing and played on my tablet,"

Maria expected them to pull off their shocked look but since Maria was known for waking up at such early times they showed no shock at all but instead, Jessica raised her eyebrow at Maria "You should sleep more! It would do you some good for once if u got a little more sleep," Jessica said after a short pause and Maria said nothing "Can we see your drawing then. I bet it's an animatronic right?"

"Um…sure I'll go get it!" She dashed back to her tent and grabbed her sketchbook and ran back to Jessica. "Here it is!" She flicked through the of her book until she found her latest drawing and showed it to Jessica who examined it.

"I knew it! I knew you would do an animatronic drawing! It's really good and looks a lot like him. It must've taken you ages!" exclaimed Jessica before putting her hand to her mouth. She had been a little bit loud at this time of the morning. Hopefully no one got woken up by the noise. Maria laughed quietly and Jessica joined in soon after.

"Keep it down Jess…you might've woken up the whole camp with that loud racket!" whispered Anna and Maria was still laughing with Jessica.

"Okay, okay!" laughed Jessica and Anna started to walk off. "What are you doing?"

"I cannot hang around with such mad people!" Anna joked but Maria grabbed her.

"Well join in the madness," said Maria and Anna sighed and came back.

It was 8 o'clock by the time Miss Honey got out of her tent to check up on everyone who was wandering outside. She seemed full of energy as usual and once she got everyone awake, Miss Honey made everyone settle down on the logs so she can tell them about breakfast. "Okay kids! Our plan for today is that we're going to do group activities after breakfast which we'll sort out in a minute. The activities are going to be like…climbing, building and finding things as a team. We're going to split into three groups of ten people,"

Luckily for Maria, she, Jessica and Anna were put into the same group which would make things more fun for them. Her group was going to do the building first. They had to try and make mini boats to float in the river out of materials they could find so Maria went looking for a bunch of twigs her team could use. Jessica and Anna followed her around the area to help her. They found this area near the forest with lots of sticks scattered around the place, perfect for building a small boat.

Maria, Jessica and Anna collected as much sticks as they could carry before bringing it back to their group. When they finally had enough sticks, they used the knots they learned to tie it together with rope. Eventually the whole boat was finished and together, everyone pushed it into the river and it started drifting with the currant. The boat then drifted into the bank so Maria helped Jessica and Anna pull their boat out of the river. After a few attempts, the boat was out and everyone crowded around discussing what to do with it now. But everyone went silent when Miss came to tell everyone what their next activity was.

"Okay kids! Next you are going to do some climbing. So I'll lead you to the climbing area. Follow me!"

Maria followed Miss and the other kids in her group to a site where there stood a man wearing lots of climbing gear with lots of climbing things scattered around him. "Okay kids, meet Paul. He's going to help you with your climbing skills so Paul over to you," Miss introduced the man.

"Thanks for the introduction. Okay everyone I'd like you to get set up into your climbing gear that I've provided you so we can start," Paul said. He showed the group how to put on the climbing gear and soon everyone was ready to begin the session. "Now who wants a go first?" It was obviously Jessica who volunteered first since she loved to climb so she listened to the instructions Paul gave her carefully and then Jessica began to climb. Jessica finished her go quicker than Maria thought she would and then Daisy, a girl in her group, had her turn. It went on until everybody had a go. This took almost an hour due to most of the girls being terrified of heights.

Once again they switched but this was the last activity before having lunch and packing away to go back to school. They had to work as a team to find hidden objects scattered around the area using maps to locate them. The girls began their search as soon as the maps were given out but it was harder then everyone thought it was going to be. But it made it more fun!

After an hour and a half, all of the objects were found and it was time for everybody to have lunch and pack up to leave afterwards. Maria had some tomato soup, Jessica had a cheese baguette and Anna had chicken noodles.

"So how do you feel about going back home Maria?" asked Anna before stuffing some noodles in her mouth.

"Well I had fun but it will be nice to be back home at the pizzeria playing with the animatronics and seeing Mum, Dad and Josh," replied Maria and she had another spoonful of soup. Jessica had already eaten her baguette and was sitting patiently, waiting for Maria and Anna to finish. Maria finished her soup and talked with Jessica about what they were doing at the weekend.

"Okay kids time to pack your stuff and put it on the coach to leave," ordered Miss Honey and everyone started taking their stuff to the Coach before taking down their tents to put away. It took 30mins to pack all the stuff and get everyone seated in the coach ready to go. Maria sat next to Anna and did her seatbelt.

"It's gonna be great once we get back! I am going to enjoy being back home and sitting on my nice, fluffy sofa watching my favourite movie," exclaimed Anna buckling in her seatbelt and immediately pulling out her phone "Oh crap… only 15% battery left on my phone."

Maria pulled out her phone and checked her battery percentage. "52% on mine so I'm not too worried for now," pointed out Maria and Anna frowned. "You always seem to make your phone run out so quickly no matter how much you try to not waste charge."

Anna just gave Maria a look and started texting to her mum about things to do when she arrived home. Maria thought it would be a good time to play on her tablet whilst Anna was busy doing that. Jessica was sat in the seat in front of them by herself listening to music on her iPod. The engine of the Coach started and then they were off on the road. It took five minutes before Anna spoke "How about we do some silly sketches in your sketchbook? That would be fun!" Anna asked Maria and smiled.

"Ya sure, let's do that instead of being social piranhas," Joked Maria and she pulled out her sketchbook from her Suitcase so she and Anna could draw. Anna drew a really random and silly cartoon face but on the other hand Maria drew a silly looking bird. Both of them laughed at each other's drawing as the other kids looked at them like they were insane. Jessica looked behind her seat to see what they were up to. "You guys!" called Jessica and Maria and Anna both quickly faced Jessica. Jessica quickly took a picture of them for a joke.

"Jessica! Why do you have to do that!?" complained Anna as she tried to snatch Jessica's phone to delete the picture but failed as Jessica put her phone back in her bag.

"Anna it's only a picture! Get over it. I'll delete it when we get back okay?" Jessica attempted to calm Anna down.

"Ugh fine but you'd better! Or else you shall be punished!" replied Anna giving her the _I'm watching you_ look as she turned and looked back at Maria. "Now let's do some more drawings and do a competition to see who can do the silliest drawings and whoever wins can…uh…have this packet of sweets I forgot to eat on the trip."

Anna pulled out a big packet of Haribo's and dangled it in front of Maria to get her attention.

"Alright you're on! I bet you 100% that I will win!" challenged Maria and soon after that they started their first drawing. After inspecting each other's work carefully, Maria won the first round. They had six rounds altogether and Maria won four of them meaning she won the pack of Haribo's. Anna reluctantly handed her the bag of sweets and Maria did a small dance of victory. "I told you I'd win!"

"What should we do now?" questioned Anna after getting over the disappointment of losing her huge bag of sweets.

"Truth or Dare," Maria smiled cheekily at Anna.

"Dare!" replied Anna.

"I dare you to…uh…shout out really loud saying Maria is my best friend," Maria dared Anna. She thought Anna would pull a shocked face but instead a smile crept onto her lips.

"MARIA IS MY BEST FRIEND!" yelled Anna and she was given the silence signal by Miss Honey. Everyone on the bus was silent but then bursted out with laughter. Maria laughed as well. "Well I did the dare and now I am really embarrassed but at least everyone just laughed. Now Maria, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth because I'm not in a dare mood," answered Maria.

"Alright then….Maria….." Anna was cut off as the engine of the coach stopped and Miss Honey made an announcement.

"Children if your parents are here and you can see them then you can leave but if they aren't then you're coming back to class with me unless you were supposed to walk home which I should know who those people are. Okay now let's exit the coach and don't leave anything behind," Everyone on the coach eagerly stood up and one by one, walked out of the coach and onto the stone pavement.

Maria spotted her mum in the school ground waiting for her so she said goodbye to Anna and Jessica and walked to Miss.

"Um Miss I see my mum. May I go?" she asked Miss politely.

"Of course you can," She replied and Maria dashed off to her mum who quickly hugged her. Maria placed her stuff in her mum's beetle boot and sat herself in the front seat. Mum got in the car and started the engine before heading back to the pizzeria. The drive was only five minutes and Maria couldn't wait to see Dad, Josh and the animatronics. Mum parked her car and then got out to head for the front door. Maria trailed after.

As soon as Maria entered the pizzeria, she was surprised with a hug from Chica. "Welcome back Maria! I missed you! The others are in the kitchen waiting for you to arrive so follow me!"

Maria had never seen Chica so eager before but she followed the chicken animatronic to the kitchen where lot's more hugs greeted her. She was just glad to be back home.

 **Thank you for reading! I made this chapter fairly long to make up for not updating for a while but it's finally out!**

 **~wolflover 20155**

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 8 inspector

Chapter 8

 **Okay here's another chapter a little shorter than the last one but in the next chapter there will be a lot of stuff happening so it may be a long chapter depending on how much detail I put into the violent parts. It's my** _ **first**_ **time at that stuff so I'll either do a terrible job or an okay job at it. We'll see anyways here's the chapter…..**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Maria had just woken up thanks to the animatronics coming into her room before her alarm went off. She was sitting on the bed with the animatronics deciding what to wear for tomorrow since it was Jessica's birthday that day. There is going to be a fab sleepover with lots of chocolate involved and marshmallows, one of Maria's favourite sweet things. The animatronics where trying to help her decide although they had no sense of fashion and wouldn't care less is she wears dungarees with a top to the sleepover. In the end they decided she should wear the flowery top and blue shorts to the party/sleepover tomorrow after hundreds of opinions from the Fazbear gang.

"Thanks guys for helping. Shouldn't you go and perform now to everyone?" Maria asked as she brushed her hair.

"Mr Fazbear thought we should have a weekend off so he can have a break so we can hang around as much as we like with you," replied Freddy smiling at her. She was glad to be back home with her friends even though the camping trip was fun. The animatronics seemed brighter too now they get to spend the weekend with her. Her mum entered the room carrying a pile of Maria's washed clothes and placed them on the next to the closet "Now sort these out when you're finished doing whatever you're doing because we'll be going out soon with Dad and Josh to the park.

"Yes mum" Mum took one glance at the animatronics and Maria standing there before walking out of the room. Maria wasn't sure whether mum liked the idea of four robots in the room but since mum hasn't complained then she must be alright with it. Bonnie looked at Maria with a worried glance.

"You think she's alright? She looks a little down," Maria had also noticed the same thing but never mentioned it to them since she thought mum was just thinking about bills again. It's what mum always does when they receive bills and it was around the time they got some. Since they owned a whole pizzeria it was stressful to find all the money needed to run the business and her parent's worried and awful lot about it.

"I'm sure it's just the bills again…..she always stresses when she is given bills," suggested Maria.

"You can read her mind and find out remember? Then you'll know for sure what stressing her," reminded Foxy and Maria smiled. Now she can know all of her mother's feelings no problem. "You should go now and find out."

Maria listened to Foxy and told the animatronics to stay there whilst she went to read her mother's thoughts. She needed to know what was up with her mum as it may be something else that she could help sort out. Maria went downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw Mum, Dad and Josh sitting at the table eating breakfast. She got a bowl and filled it with Rice Krispy's and sat at the table with them eating. This was her chance. She focused on mum and read some of her thoughts. The whole reason why she was stress was because of the animatronics. Mum was worried Maria would get too attached with them.

"Maria are you alright?" asked Mum when she noticed her daughter staring.

"Ye…yes I'm fine! Just a little tired but fine," replied Maria waking up from her trance and carried on eating her cereal. Josh giggled at her from beside her in his seat. "What Josh!?"

"It was funny! You were staring at mum like you were frozen on the spot" He carried on giggling. Maria just ignored him and carried on eating until she finished. Maria raced upstairs back to her room and placed all the washing in her closet before sitting back onto her bed. The animatronics sat in the exact same positions she left with them in. "Uh hi guys I found out what's wrong with mum….and it turns out it wasn't about the bills."

Everyone looked at her. "Then what was it?"

"She was worried I'd get _too_ attached to you guys. I don't know why but she just is," Maria explained to the animatronics. They all looked at her confused

"What's so bad about that? Does she not like us or something?" Bonnie asked in a worried tone.

"No well….she just thinks of you as robots with no feelings but it's not that. She's just worried it will interfere in the future of my life. It's not a big deal yet. She'll probably never mention it until a few years later and _then_ we can worry," Maria reassured Bonnie and they all seemed to relax a little. Maria wondered herself whether she'd get too attached to them but she didn't worry about that. She just needed to enjoy the friendship with her and the animatronics.

"Ye better start getting ready for whatever yer mum said you were doing," Foxy said in a weak pirate accent. Since he started performing again, his pirate accent has started getting stronger but it still was very weak from what it used to be like.

"Oh yes I had better do that or else mum will kick right off if I don't get ready on time as usual," Maria brushed her hair, got changed, with the animatronics turned away and then brushed her teeth. Surprisingly, mum was on the phone again talking to someone. Then mum stopped and put the phone in her pocket.

"Okay everyone we will not be able to go to the park today as Mrs Rivers is going to come around in about 15 minutes to inspect the pizzeria," Maria heard mum say and she heard Josh moaning as usual when he doesn't get to go to the park. She went back to her room and told the animatronics which they were glad to hear.

It wasn't long til Mrs Rivers entered the pizzeria and started checking the kitchen area and then moving along to the dining area. She also inspected the animatronics, which were forced to come downstairs so she could see them, to make sure they were all in perfect or good condition.

Next, she checked all of upstairs making sure no room was missed. It took three hours before she left leaving a good report with Mr and Mrs Fazbear.

Maria's family had their usual sandwiches for lunch with some garlic bread mum decided to have before the best before date ran out which soon was all eaten due to the family's love of garlic bread. Josh was the only one who didn't eat any since he will never try it no matter how much they try to persuade him. The animatronics stood watching them eat from a distance. They weren't really comfortable still around Mr and Mrs Fazbear so they preferred to keep a distance from them unless they had to speak with Mr Fazbear.

Maria finished quickly so she could spend more time with the animatronics and leaved the table to follow them to the dining area. They all stood in the dining area waiting for someone to speak up.

"Um what should we do now? Since you aren't going anywhere Maria," Freddy asked her in a friendly tone.

"I am not really sure. It's up to you guys," Maria replied looking at Freddy.

"Okay how about we play truth or dare! It's a fun game unless inappropriate things start happening in it but it's all I can think of," suggested Bonnie excitedly. He has always loved truth or dare.

"Sure let's do that okay who will have the first go or are you guys too scared?" challenged Maria and Bonnie gave a cheeky smile he always did when he is about to do something.

"I'll have the first go. I am not afraid," Bonnie answered and then everyone waited for what Maria will do.

 **Okay looking forward to next chapter. There will be 10 chapters in total like the first book and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. Thank you guys for being patient with this story and thx for reading!**

 **~wolflover20155**


	10. Chapter 9 Maria's death

Chapter 9

 **Okay I may completely fail at this but let's give it a shot! You guys have been waiting to know how Maria dies and now you'll get the answer! After the long wait now Maria dies somehow. This is my first time doing this stuff so it may go horribly wrong so please don't be mean and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It's been a long time since I have taken the life of a child. Now I'll do that again to whoever's fate it lies in and it shall be painfully. Now let's see what child it shall be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…

 **Back at the pizzeria….**

It took a while until the truth or dare game had almost finished. Bonnie wanted to give Freddy one final dare before it ended. "Freddy I dare you to jump scare Mr Fazbear," Bonnie dare Freddy and the bear looked at him nervously.

"Why Bonnie, he'll be angry if I just scare him and I don't want to risk it," answered Freddy with a disapproval look on his face.

"Or you are too scared Freddy! Don't be scaredy cat and go scare him!" Bonnie continued to try and persuade Freddy. Freddy looked at him before walking off quietly and peeked through the kitchen door to see if Mr Fazbear was there without being seen and it turned out he was there in the kitchen looking at some papers. Freddy crept in quietly and walked behind Mr Fazbear slowly. The bear was a little nervous but he could just say it was a dare and he'd probably get straight out of trouble. He then screeched at Mr Fazbear making the man turn around and jump backwards with a shocked look on his face.

Freddy stopped and looked at Mr Fazbear who was glaring at him. "What was that for!?" yelled the owner of the pizzeria.

"Sorry it was a dare that Bonnie dared me to do. I won't do it again," Freddy answered nervously and then walked away before Mr Fazbear could say anything about it. He ran back to the dining area and smiled at Bonnie. "Did it."

"Really?" answered the bunny surprised.

"Yep go and ask Mr Fazbear. Although he looked like he jumped right out of his skin," Freddy giggled at the thought and Maria smiled.

"Well that teaches my Dad not to mess with you guys," Maria joked. Her mum entered the dining area and looked like she was in a hurry too. She ran up to Maria to tell her something.

"Um Maria me and your dad are going to see if Granny is okay in hospital okay sweetie? The animatronics can look after you and Josh whilst we're out and I'm sure they can cook you dinner if we are not back in time. Okay I have got to hurry or else we'll be stuck in traffic so bye dear," she kissed Maria on the forehead before doing the same thing to Josh in the kitchen and both of Maria's parents left in a rush. It happened so quickly Maria felt she couldn't register what just happened properly. Josh just went upstairs and started playing on the Xbox whilst the animatronics stayed in the dining room with Maria.

"What now? Josh is fine up there on his own so what should we do?" asked Chica sounding as bright as usual. Maria had always liked how Chica was never down and that she always saw the bright side of everything. Suddenly they heard the sound of a car parking in the car park of the pizzeria coming from outside which was unusual since the pizzeria was closed and her parents were at the hospital. _Maybe someone parked there for somewhere to park_ Maria thought to herself shaking the feeling that something was coming.

There was a bang coming from the door and Maria did nothing but stay with the animatronics listening as the noise grew louder. Then the door altogether smashed off its hinges or so it sounded and then a figure walked through the pizzeria and into the main hall with a wide grin on his face.

The animatronics stood in a protective position around Maria as the figure entered the dining area. They all looked tense and ready to fight off the intruder if he tried to harm Maria or Josh. But the man pulled out a device and pointed it at the animatronics.

"Let me take the girl and you won't get zapped," threatened the man in a cold, evil voice. Not one single animatronic moved but they started looking worried and angry at the same time.

The purple man then pointed it at Bonnie and zapped him. The animatronic bunny sparked and shut down landing on the floor with a thud and didn't get back up again. "Give me the girl now and no one else will get it."

They couldn't give up on saving Maria so the animatronics didn't back down to the person. The intruder then aimed at Foxy who tried to dodge but got zapped too and fell to the floor sparking and shut down. Maria felt terrified but knew she couldn't run because he'd catch her so she stayed frozen in place. Chica was the next to be zapped and all that was left was Freddy.

"I'm sorry Maria," apologized the bear before he was zapped and Maria was left there standing in horror as the man stepped towards her.

"Today is your lucky day girl," he murmured and then grabbed Maria's wrist and pulled her with him. She tried to escape his grip but he overpowered her and dragged the girl to the parts and service room. He slammed the door shut and locked it quickly so Maria couldn't escape. Maria was petrified.

The stranger got out the briefcase he was carrying and opened it to reveal a long blood stained knife that had a very pointy and sharp blade. He grabbed the knife and took it out of the briefcase smiling. Maria ran to the door and desperately tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The man just had an amused look in his eyes before muttering something Maria couldn't hear.

Then all of a sudden she couldn't move. All she could do is move the top half of her body and wait for it to happen. He slowly got closer to her until he was a few feet away from her. By this point she cried in fear but it wouldn't stop the stranger.

"Don't worry it'll all end soon," whispered the man and he raised the knife. Maria felt like her heart skipped a beat and before she knew it the knife plunged into her chest. She felt the cold metal scrape inside her and she screeched in pain before collapsing on the floor. He pulled out the knife from her chest, which caused the girl more pain, and paused for a moment.

"P..please s..top," Maria begged him in pain as tears filled her eyes. The guy just laughed at her as if she was a fool.

"No escape now little girl," he said as he stabbed her in the chest again but closer to her heart. She shrieked in agony and began to feel weaker and weaker as she was losing lots of blood. It covered the floor around her and herself.

"But the man wasn't planning to stop until it's all over and he held the knife and aimed it at where her heart was. Maria watched him weakly, her eyes filled with pain.

Upstairs Josh had no idea what was going on. He thought he heard screams but ignored them as they were just his imagination and continued trying to beat the level on his Xbox.

Maria's vision started to blur and then the knife went into her chest for the last time. It was almost over.

The man watched as Maria trembled and grew weaker with a smile so sinister.

Maria thought about her time with the animatronics, her friends and everything she could remember before darkness clouded her vision and the light faded.

She was dead.

The man smiled in victory at his work and unlocked the door before stepping back out into the dining area. His job was done so he walked past the shutdown animatronics and outside through the broken door. Then he entered his purple car and drove away.

 **Wow managed to finish a chapter in two days! Well it's not the end to this story…yet. There's one more chapter to go before this story ands and another one starts. Thanks for all of the follows and fav's and hopefully a new chapter will be out soon. Thx for reading!**

 **~wolflover20155**


	11. Chapter 10 Revival

Chapter 10

 **This is the last Chapter of this book and the next one may or may not come soon but it'll come out at some point. Okay now let's see what happens and hopefully this chapter will be okay. Okay here it is!**

Bonnie opened his eyes after being shut down for an hour. Fear filled his mind. What happened to Maria? is she okay?

The purple Bunny got up and walked over to Freddy who was shut down and pressed the switch in his control panel. After a few sparks, Freddy woke up too and stared at Bonnie nervously. "Is Maria okay?" was the first thing he mentioned.

"i..i don't know I haven't looked but we have to check if she's here," answered Bonnie and Freddy quickly got up and signalled Bonnie to follow him. They firstly went upstairs and checked in Maria's room. There was no trace of the girl anywhere in the room so they went into Josh's room to see if he knows where Maria was.

"Hey Josh have you seen Maria anywhere?" asked Freddy nervously. Josh turned around and looked at them curiously after he finished the last bit of the level he was on. Josh shook his head.

"Um….no? Want me to help you look?," offered Josh.

"No thanks we'll be fine looking for her. Just carry on doing what you're doing," replied Freddy and before Josh could respond, he and Bonnie left the room and ran downstairs. "She has to be somewhere Bonnie! Unless the man took her away somewhere." The two animatronics went down to the basement to look down there, with the help of the Toys, just to find Maria was not down thtere anywhere.

"He must have taken her Freddy, we can't find her anywhere," pointed out Bonnie but Freddy wasn't eager to give up just yet.

"There's one place we haven't looked. Follow me."

Bonnie and Freddy got out of the basement and Freddy lead him up to the door of Parts and service. "She has to be in here or he has taken her somewhere. Stay here whilst I check inside," Freddy opened the door easily and peeked inside. It was dark so he switched on the light which lit the room dimly but enough for Freddy to see the horrors that were inside. Blood covered the floor and some drops even managed to get on the walls but what was even more shocking was where the blood had come from. There in the corner lay the dead body of Maria lifeless and covered in blood. All Freddy could do was screech in horror.

"Freddy what is it?" questioned Bonnie.

"M...m…..m…..maria i…is d..ead," stammered Freddy as he stared at her corpse. Bonnie's eyes widened and he quickly looked inside and saw what Freddy had seen. They were both speechless and frozen until Freddy walked closer and kneeled down beside her, not caring about getting blood on himself. "We should've been there for you Maria but we couldn't. We're so sorry."

Bonnie mind raced as he tried to imagine what happened but then an idea came to his head. "Um….Freddy maybe you can use the healing power to revive her,"

Freddy turned around to face Bonnie. "But she's too damaged…there's no way she'll survive if I try to heal her again. There's no point, she's gone Bonnie gone! We cannot save her again," Bonnie has another idea but didn't know if it would work or not.

"Maybe you can try to revive her in another body. One that isn't damaged,"

Freddy thought for a moment but then gave a small smile. "Now that might actually work…bring me the spare animatronic from the basement that never ran when created," Bonnie gave a small nod before dashing down to the basement. "I hope this works,"

Bonnie came back dragging a purple cat animatronic with a red bowtie and placed it on the floor beside Maria and Freddy. "Here now you can do the magic," Freddy immediately went to work. He quietly muttered a few words and then the room lit up with magic. The bunny just watched as Freddy continued what he was doing. A glowing light escaped Maria's body, under the control of Freddy, and entered the lifeless cat animatronic body. It was done and all they could do now was hope and wait. Freddy sat on the table in the room and stared at the animatronic body nervously. Bonnie went and sat beside him.

"What if it doesn't work Bon? What are we going to tell Mr and Mrs Fazbear about her even if she does wake up?" Freddy told Bonnie.

"I don't know Freddy but we have to wait and see," answered Bonnie trying to stay positive and hope that she wakes up soon. Her parents were sure to be back soon and hear what sad news awaited them. Josh was still upstairs on his Xbox and Chica and Foxy were still shut down in the dining area.

It seemed almost an hour before Freddy spoke. "I don't think it worked Bonnie. She should be awake by now!"

"We still have to wait. I'm sure it will work. Just wait and see," replied Bonnie.

Freddy still looked doubtful and looked at the floor silently.

Suddenly, there was a small twitch from the cat animatronic body. Bonnie brightened up and quickly nudged Freddy out of his trance which caused the bear to look up at Bonnie.

"Freddy I saw the body move! I think it's working!" Exclaimed Bonnie excitedly. Freddy quickly looked at the cat animatronic and watched as it twitched a few more times. Freddy felt happiness flow through him at the relief it may have worked. They stared at the body hoping something else may happen.

Then in the blink of an eye, it's eyes opened.

 **Book 3 will be out soon and I hope you enjoyed this story. Thx for reading!**

 **~wolflover20155**


	12. Authors note 2!

**Authors note:**

 **Well everyone, I'm sorry it is taking so long to post the next story of this series but I have been working on the chapter and then laptop ran out of charge and I didn't save it so….i have to restart the chapter.**

 **Hopefully, the chapter will be out by next week but I can't promise that. It will be out soon definitely though and so will the chapters for my other stories because of my friend pleading me for them. Anyways, have a good day and hopefully the next story will be out soon. Thankyou 3**

 **~wolflover20155**


End file.
